1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a power conversion system that supplies an electrical load from a current source by a power bus bar. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a ferrite assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A polyphase alternating current source is known in the art. A known problem that exists is excessive heat is generated by the polyphase alternating current that traverses through a converter via a power bus bar. This occurs, in one instance, during high current fluxes during device switching as can occur with currents in a range that includes 3100 amps at 1300 volts. This relatively high current level can potentially cause unacceptable power bus bar temperature levels. Another known problem is the current traversing through the power bus bar per unit time generates a magnetic field. This magnetic field may disrupt electrical components that are proximate to the power bus bar.
This high temperature level of the power bus bar was dealt with in the art by increasing a length of the power bus bar and also increasing a length of a ferrite assembly being disposed adjacent to the power bus bar that has the increased length. This increased length of both the power bus bar and the ferrite assembly, although effective at dissipating heat and effective in reducing the detriments of magnetic field causes a number of problems.
First of all, the increased length of the power bus bar, for any linear dimension of the power bus bar, causes the power bus bar to not fit in certain applications such as in a cabinet. Secondly, the increased length will increase design and manufacturing costs associated with the forming of the power bus bar for applications that require a predetermined amount of current. This in turn results in forming another sized ferrite assembly having an increased length to correspond with the dimensions of the formed power bus bar. Additionally, when manufacturing these components there will be higher material costs associated with the increased dimensions. This results in decreased productivity and an increased overall cost of the power bus bar and the ferrite assembly due to the additional materials.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a ferrite assembly that is compact and overcomes one or more of these deficiencies.